


These are the times that Try Men's Souls

by glacianharpy, OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacianharpy/pseuds/glacianharpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them are broken in their own ways and sometimes that hurts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the times that Try Men's Souls

All of them are broken in their own ways and sometimes that hurts the most.

* * *

Steve is a man out of time - a whole lifetime missed. A thousand stolen memories that he'll never get back and never, in fact, had the chance to make.

He's a solider and sometimes he wonders if that's all he is or all he will ever be.

Steve still dreams of finding somebody to dance with.

* * *

Thor is kind and sweet and happy but don't let that fool you.  

Thor is a god who couldn't save his brother.

Thor's memories of a loving brother fades under the vitriol of the spiteful, bitter man Loki has become.

Thor remembers small hands and bright smiles.

Thor still hopes.

* * *

Natasha is the result of a lifetime of training being turned into a weapon. Natasha is the result of people who want to have credit of creating the perfect weapon.  

Natasha is weapon and when the red of her ledger turns into crimson tears tinting her vision, she reaches for the only thing she's truly kept for herself.

Natasha still wishes.

* * *

Tony is a broken shell of a man that still somehow makes himself be himself. Tony is a man of his own invention and everybody else's.  

Tony is a maze of funhouse mirrors distorting everything he is or could become. He is part truth, part lie and mostly impossibilities forged by pain.

He looks in the mirror and blows himself a kiss with a jaunty wink to disguse the darkness in his eyes.

* * *

Bruce takes a deep breath and listens to the sound of his breathing so different then a roar.

Bruce gives smiles and they become looser and looser until finally one day it isn't forced.

* * *

Clint is broken and no amount of glue can put him back together, this trickster soul whose trade is death.

Clint is a man of contradiction and contrast.

Clint still laughs. The only part of him that is true.

* * *

They're not okay, but sometimes they can almost pretend they are.

When Tony is smirking with the darkness at bay as he tries to teach Steve to dance, and Thor has brightness in his eyes while Bruce is smiling and Clint is laughing in short bursts, that are no less true in thier shortness, when Natasha is sitting relaxed with a lazy arch to her eyebrows at the crazyness around her.

They're not okay but sometimes when the world isn't in danger and it's just the six of them.

They pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I wrote earlier. 
> 
> Thank you to glacianharpy who wrote half of it and pointed out all the mistakes. 
> 
> If you like this you can thank mostly her. 
> 
> DFTBA- OGE


End file.
